In your mother's arms
by you.can
Summary: Josslyn is heartbroken after Oscar's death. Not knowing how to deal with the grief and anger she begins to act out.
1. Chapter one

English is not my first language I apologise for any grammatical errors.

(Josslyn is heartbroken after Oscar's death. Not knowing how to deal with the grief and anger, she begin to act out)

Chapter 1

Two weeks has passed since Oscars death. Josslyn is lying in bed, she doesn't whant to get up. She wants to be there forever.

Carly gently knocks on the door before opening it. Carly is obviously worried, her daughter has just lost her first big love and she doesn't know how to help her get through this. Usually when a teenage girl losses her first boyfriend its not to death..

"Joss, Honey. Breakfast is ready. And Trina and Cam called. They will be here in about an hour"

Carly is so grateful that Josslyn has such great friends who really are there for her. Today they were going to take her to the park for a picnic.

"Mom I'm not hungry"

She turns around in bed to avoid looking at her mother. She knew her mom would se that she had been crying.

Carly couldn't help but think how small her daughter looked there in bed. She stood in the doorway for what felt like minutes just to look at her.

"Okay, but please get up from bed and get dressed before they come... You know I love you"

After 30 minutes: Josslyn dragged herself up from the bed. She has no energy to shower so she puts her hair in sloppy bun and puts on a black sweater and soft blue pants. She lookes at her self in the mirror, she doesn't recrecognise herself and she cant help to think something is missing.

Downstairs: Carly is hoping Josslyn will get out of bed. For several days in a row shes been in her room not wanting to go outside, the only time she left her bedsoom is to eat something very light.

So when she sees her daughter walk into the living room she goes ahead and gives her a loving hug, but she ends the hug quickly when she realises that Joss is not hugging her back.

"I hope you guys will have a nice time today"

Carly says it to try to lighten the mood.

"I will wait outside for Cam and Trina"

Josslyn doesn't show any emotions. She takes her purse and leavs the house.

But Carly is left with mixed emotions. She is glad that Joss finally is out of the house, and hopefully she will have some fun for once. But she has this gut felling that something, not so good, is about to happen.

Outside the house: Josslyn sits on a bench waiting for her friends. The sun is shining witch makes her annoyed. How can the sun shine so happily when she feels so sad. Its almost like the sun is laughing her right in the face. She feels betrayed by the world. How can everyone else just move on with their lives like everything is as it always has been. She feels so stressed. She has the feeling that life goes on right in front of her eyes but she remains still in the same place not moving forward.

In the middle of her thoughts a hand touches her shoulder. She looks up and sees Trina and Cam standing in front of her.

"Joss, u okay?"

Thats the question she's been given a million times since Oscar's death and everyone probably already knows the answer. So Josslyn just nods, and it becomes embarrassingly quiet.

Cam breaks the silence by raising the picnic basket.

"U ready for coffee? I also bought cookies"

Cam has that obvious charm, his smile could charm almost anyone. And Joss felt so comfortable in his presence, he was like family. She couldn't help but to smile back at him.

Trina grabs Joss's hand.

"Let's go before Cam has eaten all the cookies"

Trina gives Cam a playful look. The two of them have very good chemistry. Joss has for a long time believed that they were in love, but Trina tells her that she's only interested in older, more mature guys.

The three of them starts to walk towards the park.

Once in the park: the teens sits on a yellow blanket, Cam has already spilled coffee on his green polo shirt. Josslyn actually feels relaxed.

After some time of talking and laughing with each other, one of their classmates Sara comes up to them.

"Hey guys. I'm really sorry for your loss Josslyn. I understand if non of you would like to come but I want to invite you all to my sweet sixteen party tonight"

She hands over three invitation cards.

"But i really hope you will come, its gonna be the party of the year!"

She leavs them and returns to her friends at the begining of the park.

"Hey, A party. That may be just what we need!"

Cam shouts as he chews a cookie, and Trina nods happily.

Joss wasn't at all eager to go to a party. Everyone there would ask how she was doing and they probebly would stare.

Both Trina and Cam saw that Josslyn doubted. They looked at each other and they understood directly what they needed to do. Together they would convince Joss to go to the party.

Over the next hour, they took turns telling Joss why it would be a good idea to follow them to Sara's party. At the end Josslyn actually got exited and really wants to go.

They had promised her to always be by ger side and if she wants to go home early they would follow her. But the thing that they said that made her most exited were the fact that she would get to spend some time without having her mother checking in on her every 30 minutes asking if she needs something. She loves her mother but right now she really annoys her. Joss wants some space and maybe this party could be what she needed.

So now all she has to do is ask Carly if its okay for her to go.

At home: Carly was sitting with paper work when she heard laughter outside the house. It's been a long time since she heard Josslyns laugh. Even when oscar was ill Joss had a hard time laughing. So now when she heard her daughter happy it warmed her soul.

When Josslyn came through the door she had a smile on her face.

"Hi honey. Did you have a good time?"

Josslyn smiled even more "Yes"

Then she told Carly about there time in the park and the meeting with Sara. Then she gave Carly the invitation.

"Mom can I go?"

Carly felt confused. A party. What should she answer, deep down she wants to say no. But now that Joss finally wants to go outside again, and she looked so happy She didn't want to stop her from moving on with her life. She was in the middle of an inner conflict. But she have to go with her gut felling.

"Honey, I'm really glad you want to go out. But do you think a party is the best thing for you right now?"

"But mom, please. Cam and Trina will be there"

"Will Sara's parent's be there?"

"No, well I don't know"

"Alcohol?"

"Mom, please you can trust me you know I don't drink"

"Im sorry, but I'm your mother and I say no."

Josslyn quickly realised that it was not worth trying to change Carlys mind and that made her angry, so angry that she stomped up to her room and slammed her door the hardest she could.

Carly stood there sighting deeply. All she wants to do is protect Josslyn.

Up in her room: Joss felt angrier than she ever done before. She didn't even know why she got so angry nor who she really was mad at.

While she was lying on her bed she receives a text message from Cam. He's wondered if they were good to go.

Joss signed.

But then she came up with an idea. She now though in a way she never done before. She sent a text back to Cam. Telling him that she was not allowed to go but she will go anyway.

But Only if he and Trina help her lie to her mother...


	2. Chapter 2

Josslyns plan was very simpel. She would go and talk to her mother, apologise for reacting so strongly. Then she will say that Cam and Trina would rather spent time with her then go to the party, and if it's okay with Carly they would like to go to the movies instead.

She will end the conversation by asking if its okay for them to go and watch a movie and she will promise to be home at midnight.

Cam doubted at first, he were surprised that Joss wanted to lie to her mother. Usally her conscience were her enemy but now it seams she has no problem lying. He wounderd why.. But after thinking about it he said Yes.

Trina on the other hand loved the idea, she always thought Joss had to much respect for her parents so now that Joss showed a more rebellious side, it made her very happy.

Joss goes down to the kitchen to talk to Carly. She feels a little nervous, the only time she has lied to her mother are times she paniced and neaded to defend herself when they were arguing.

Joss started talking and after she asked about the movies she got the answer she had been hoping for. Carly thought it was a good compromise that the three teens go to the movies instead of the party.

Josslyn smiled the biggest smile shes done in months.

"Thanks mom"

A few hours later: It knocks on the door. Carly goes to open. Trina and Cam are standing there happily wanting. Both dressed in everyday clothes.

The everyday clothes were Trinas idea, she has tricked many adults in her life. So she told both Cam and Joss to were something that didnt looked to nice because then Carly would understand something were up.

Joss comes to the front door: dressed in the same clothes as before. Not at all because Trina said she should, Josslyn just had no energy to look nice.

Carly pats her on the back

"you're home at midnight, otherwise Sonny will come and pick you up"

She said it like a joke and with a smile but Joss understood that she meant it seriously and for Josslyn that would be a nightmare, she really is annoyed by Sonny...

Once again Cam jumps in to save the conversation with his charm.

"Don't worry, I have her home at midnight. you can always trust me lady Corinthos"

He brings out a big smile and Carly smiles back at him.

"By mom"

Josslyn grabs Trina and Cams arms and leavs Carly who looks worries as they walk away.

At Trinas house:

Joss felt confused

"what are we doing here?"

Trina smiled at her. "You don't think you will go to the party looking like that, do you?"

Trina dragged Joss to her bedroom, she took out a black dress from her wardrobe which she threw at Joss. "Put that on!"

Berfore she could understand what was happening, Trina had made her hair and makeup. She even gave Joss her new black heels, the ones she bought in Europe.

There were a knock on the door, then Cam entered, he had change his clothes as well. He looked so handsome.

Joss thought her dress was almost to short but when Trina put her dress on, it was even shorter and that made Joss appreciate hers more.

"we all look awesome. Lets party" Trina shouts.

Trina looked so happy, she wasn't as nervous as Joss. Trina has been at many parties before, even collage parties. And Saras would probebly be a mix of a high school and collage party. It will be huge. Saras older brother is a party king, when he was in high school he was famous for every party he had, and he probebly had something to do with the planning of Saras tonight.

The good thing with a big party is that there will be several people there who don't know who Joss is or what happend to Oscar...

Outside Saras house: There were many people talking, laughing and drinking.

The trio entered the house and there were even more people. Joss understand that it was booth sara and her brothers friends.

Trina had already picked up 3 beers, she gave one to Joss and one to Cam.

Joss gave her a stare.

"come on Joss, one beer won't kill you. It might even help you relax"

Cam nodddd approvingly. Trina saw a friend who she ran to hug and Cam started talk to a guy from school.

Joss felt how someone pulled her in her arm... It was Sara. "OMG Joss, im so glad you came" She dragged her to another room.

"I want you to meet my friends from New York"

Suddenly were Joss standing in front of a couch with 4 girls in it.

"Hey everyone, this is Josslyn. Its her I told you about"

Josslyn felt how uncomfortable she became. What have Sara told her friend? what do they know?

It was very clear Sara was a bit tipsy,

everyone in the room seamd tipsy.

Before anyine could say anything one of the girls dragged Josslyn to the couch.

"Come, sit with us"

Joss sat down in the middle, she didn't say anything, all she wanted to do was run, she wanted to leave but her body became paralysed.

"Wait, do you drink beer? Here take this it's MUCH tastier"

Another girl took Joss galss and exchanged it for another.

"Whats in it?"

Joss felt like a loser when she asked, she dont know how to behave. Shes not used to be in places like this, she never drinked anything other then sips from beer.

The girl gave Joss the sweetest smile. "It's a mix that Sara's brother's friend made. Its apparently very strong, but you won't taste any alcohol"

Joss took a sip and the girl were right. The drink tastes like berries and some kind of sports drink, no taste of alcohol at all.

Joss started to look around the room, she didn't want to be there, she wonders were Cam and Trina is. She hopes one of them will come in and save her.. But Just then came the question sha was afraid of.

" So Josslyn how does it feel to live in a tragic Nicolas sparks novel?"

Joss tried to hide, look away but everyone looked at her, wanting for her to answer. She took a sip if her drink.

"I wound rather be in Harry potter"

She replied quietly.

Everyone were quiet at first but then there were more questions for her, and before every answer there were more sips from her drink. And in the end she had told the whole story, from how she met Oscar to how they parted. She felt how her eyes filled with tears but somehow it was easy to talk about it..

"Tequila! you need tequila Thats the saddest story I ever heard"

An older guy shouted while he carried a tray with shots.

The girls in the couch took one each. And the girl on Joss left gave her one. The girl looked at Joss and realised how unsure she was.

"You take the salt, then the shot and last the lime. Look at me!"

Joss looked at how the girl did and then she did the same. It tasted like crap, and it burned but the lime helpt, but she started cough. Everyone cheered and laughed together.

"Joss!! There you are"

Cam entered the room.

"Cam!"

Joss got uo from the couch to go and hug Cam, but after a few steps she lost her balance and she started to fall. The guy who gave her the shot Caught her.

"Wow carefull there sad girl"

Joss looked up at him. "Youre not Cam"

She got her balance back but she felt very dizzy. He smiled at her.

"No im Rick"

Cam went up to them. "You Okay Joss?"

"Hi Cam! Im greattt" She gave him a clingy hug.

"wow Okay, how much have you been drinking?"

She shook her head "Not thaaat much" She had problem trying to hide her smile. Sha wanted to act sober. But Cam grabbed her and started to walk outside.

"Hey, were are we going?"

Cam took her to the front of the house.

"We need to get you home, and try to sober you up!"

Cam felt worried.. They have 2 hours before its midnight.

"I don't want to leave, im actually having fun!"

Joss felt so confused, why did Cam take her out from the house, she had done everything they wanted her to do. And now she even felt comfortable with the people inside.

Trina came towards them. Apparently Cam had texted her.

"I found her with Saras gang... She's waisted"

Trina looked at Josslyn and laughed a little. "Really?"

Joss waved happily to her.

"Trina its not funny!" Cam started to be annoyed.

"It's a little funny. We thought she had left so we've been outside looking for her and meanwhile shes been had fun, getting drunk for the first time... Oh God I love you!"

Trina gave Joss a hug.

"I still think we should leave. Sonny will literally KILL us if shes not sober when we get home" Cam looked at the girls, But for some unknown reason Joss got angry and she walked up close to Cam.

"I'm NOT leaving. I feel great... Fuck Sonny, Fuck mom. I'm staying!"

Then Joss pushed Cam so he fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Cam looked at Josslyn in surprise... then at Trina. Hoping she would talk some sense into Joss. But he had no such luck.

"You heard the girl we're staying"

Trina is the most rebellious of them and she loved some drama. She was extremely happy with the situation.

Joss gave Cam a mocking look before taking Trinas hand.

The girls then went back to the house. Hand in hand, Leaving Cam outside.

He was very disappointed, and sad. He wanted Joss to be happy but he knew her very well so he could see that what she was feeling right now wasn't happiness, even though she probably though it was..

But he was even more sad about the fact that Josslyn never asked him how he's doing. He also lost his best friend...

Now that Trina and Joss left him he decided to stay outside waiting for them. He hade no urge to party anymore, but fore some reaaon didn't he want to leave...

Inside the house: Trina went into the kitchen to grab some beers. Joss stays in the hall waiting for her when Rick comes up to her.

"Did your guy leave you?" He looked around to see if Cam's nearby.

"No.I left him! He's acting like a baby and I don't want ta talk about him. His stupid"

She sounded much angrier then she was.

"Damn! Remind me to never make you angry"

He smiled at her and she felt how she started to blush. She went from angry to happy super fast.

"So, Sad girl. Can I get you something to drink?"

It took longer than usual for her to answer.

"You don't have to call me sad girl.. and no thanks my friend is getting me a beer"

He smiled even bigger. "wait here... (SAD) girl"

He walked away, fast.

At the same time Trina returns with 2 cups of beer.

"Cheers friend! I'm so glad you are having so much fun. But am I a horrible friend if I want to follow a very handsome guy for maximum one hour... I mean he is gorgeous "

Joss couldn't help but smile. This question were very much a Trina question.

"Go ahead. The new york girls are actually very friendly, so I can hang with them"

"Thanks your the best! Look there he is!"

Trina pointed at a tall dark-hairied guy who were standing, resting against the wall. Trina ran to him and Joss shouted after her "Be safe!"

Rick came back. Looking at Trina.

"Wow your friends in a hurry?"

He handed her a glas and took the beer away from her. "You don't look like a beer kind of girl... No offence"

Joss took a sip from the glas. "Oh, its you who made this? I hade one before. Its kinda tasty"

Rick smiled at her and asked if they should go in and sit down with Sara and her friends again. Joss said Yes.

When they entered the room everyone shoutet "HELLO" to Joss. It made her feel appreciated in a really good way. The girls made room for her on the couch. Rick sat down on the armrest next to her.

The music were alot louder now then before and people were talking, singing and screaming over each other. Sara came to Joss and gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad your here!"

Josslyn hugged her back. She never hanged out with Sara before, they go to the same school and talk in the hallway or in class but never outside of the school. Joss are a bit confused about Saras behaviour, its almost like she's pretending to Joss's friend infront of her New York friends... But Josslyn didn't really give it too much though, she had a good time and wasn't planning on ruin her good feeling by over thinking things.

One if the New York girks shouted over the music "JellO" Then she put JellOshots in everyone's hands.

"Joss there is no lime...no salt. Just swallow it" One of the girs told her.

Joss did as everyone else but It was like eating a slimeball that burned down her throat. She hated it..

Outside: Cam sat on the lawn waiting. He felt he has responsibility to make sure Joss gets home safe. Trina would be OK. She's been to places like this many times before but It's Josslyn he's worried about.

He was staring at the clock all the time. He was stressed theres not much time left.

His plan is to go inside and get her half an hour before midnight and hope she's not too drunk. And If she doesn't whant to go with him he will have to carry her.

She told him she was having fun, even thou he don't belive her he doesn't want to be the one to ruin the night for her by making her go home early... She's his best friend and he will do anything for her, but she will be home on curfew.

Inside the party: The floor have become a dance floor, several of the guys were now shirtless and people are smoking inside.

Joss starts to feel light headed and begins to walk, wiggling, out of the house. Rick follows her.

"You Okay sad girl?

"I just want to get some fresh air"

They walk out on the porch and Rick sees Cam sitting on the grass.

"Ohh he stays were you put him? Like a dog.."

Joss starded to feel bad seeing Cam sitting alone. " Maybe I should talk to him"

Rick grabbed her.

"Do you want to go home? Cuz thats were he will take you"

Joss stopped. No, she didn't want to go home. She wanted to be away from her mother as long as possible. It was probably the alcohol than made her think like this. Because sober Josslyn would try to get home, trying to hide the fact she's been at a party. But drunk Joss was angry at the world. She didnt give a fuck.

"No. I'm not going home.."

Rick patted her on her back. "Come, I know a perfect place for fresh air "

He put his arm around her, she kind of needed his support to walk. They went to the back of the house.

There was a nice patio there and they sat down in a big hammock.

"I've never been drunk before you know..."

Joss don't know why she said that to Rick, but she did.

"Really? Then I'm impressed. If i had drinked as much you have the first time i drank I would be lying dead on the ground hours ago"

Joss smiled at him. He had been so nice to her. She wounded why. All he knows about her is the sad stuff that happened to her boyfriend.

Rick takes out a Cigarette and lights it.

"Eww, you smoke?"

Joss looked at him disgusted.

He smiled at her so charmingly that it made her blush again.

"No, Sad girl. This is just medicine for the soul"

He blew out smoke at Josslyn and she coughed

"Drugs?!"

Joss hates drugs and the smell made her stomach turn. She starded to feel sick.

She tried to get up from the hammock but Rick put his arm around her to stop her.

"Let me leave! I just wanted some fresh air, not your fucking drugs!"

Rick tried to calm her down.. by stroking her arm. She actually liked the feeling.

"So you don't wanna try?"

He tried to give her the joint but she shaked her head angrily. "NO, are you deaf?"

Once again she tried to get up but he stopped her.

"Hey, don't be mad at me. This stuff have helpt me through some bad shit"

Joss felt bad for getting so angry. She have no right to be angry at him for smoking, she doesn't even know him.. he's allowed to do whatever he wants. But she want him to understand that she don't want his stupid drugs..

"I like your company, but can you please put that thing away or I will probably throw up in you"

He apologised. "Sorry, I was a complete dick"

"Yeah you were" She smiles at him and then she lies down next to him in the hammock again.

But now she starts too feel really dizzy and tierd so she coses her eyes to try to make the dizzines go away but everything starts to spin around for her.

"woow, Hello! Sad girl, your not falling asleep are you?"

But is was already to late, she had passed out.

Rick try to shake her but there's no use, instead be brought out one more joint and a pen from his pocket. He wrote his phone number on it and put it in Josslyns purse. "For later.. Sad girl"

He kissed her gently on her cheek.

He then went to the front of the house to talk to Cam and let him know Joss was completely waisted and probably, with some help, ready go home. But Cam wasn't there.

Rick walks into the house and sees Cam and Trina running around like crazy. He makes eye contact with Cam who walks angrily up to Rick.

"Where is she?"

He pushes Rick into the wall..

"Take it easy kid! She's sleeping in the back, in the hammock"

Cam looket at Trina, waiving for her to come to him. She saw how worried Cam was, and that scared her.

They rush out to Joss. When they arrive, they see her on the ground with dirt and grass everywhere. She had fallen out if the hammock.

Trina tries to wake her up but with no luck. And just then Cams phone rings.

"Fuck! Its Carly. What do we do??"

They both panics.


	4. Chapter 4

Cam asks Trina but she has no idea. He decides not to answer Carly, and a few seconds later Trinas phone rings, she turns the sound off.

The two teens are trying to wake Joss without results. Trina becomes desperate and fetches a watering can. She pours the cold water over Josslyn who wakes up with a scream. Her mascara runs down ger face.

"Joss can you stand?" Cam askes.

"Leave me alone! Im sleeping can't you see that, or are you fucking blind?"

Josslyn feels like crap. She's tired, nauseus, angry and dizzy. All she want is to sleep.

Trina sights and grabs Josslyns arms and starts to dragg her up from the ground.

" Come on Joss. You have no choice, we missed your curfew, you have to go home"

Cam helps her and after some dragging, Joss stood up with one arm around each of her friends.

"My mom will kill me... Can't you guys just leave me here" She looked down emembarrassed. And her mood was all overthe place.

"well, she will kill us first and no your not sleeping on the ground" Cam whispered. He feelt hurt by how Josslyn talked to them. He knew she's drunk and probebly don't know what she's saying but still, he feelt hurt. He's only trying to help her.

It took a very long time for them to walk Josslyn home. They had to stop many times when Joss thought she had to throw up, but luckily she never did.

All of them had several missed phone calls and texts from Carly. Cam had the smart idea to send a text from Josslyns phone to let Carly know she would be late, and that she was fine. He even wrote that she didn't have to wait up for her. But he knew that she will be very awake. But maybe his text stoped Carly from calling Sonny or the police...

But even after Cams text to Carly she kept calling them. And that made them all stressed.

Trinas original plan was to go home to her house and change clothes before going to Josslyns, but now there was no time. Instead, she tried to wipe the mascara from Joss cheaks and remove the grass from her hair. She did everything she could to make Joss look decent. She really hoped Carly wouldn't understand exactly HOW drunk Joss has been.

Trina herself was not completely sober but in competency to Joss she didn't seem drunk at all. Cam on the other hand had only taken four sips of his beer so he felt most confident to talk to Carly, but he was very nervous to face her, he had promised her that she could trust him, and what if she blames him for everything. He wouldn't be surprised if she gets angry at him, because he actually was angry at him self for letting the evning end up like this..

Both Cam and Trina hoped Carly would lie down sleeping but they knew thats not the case. Their phones have been ringing constantly.

As the trio approaches Josslyns house: Both Trina and Cam are sweaty and tired of almost having to carry Joss home.

Josslyn, who now has begun to wake up for real, feels tired and just wants to sleep in a soft bed. But she starts to feel scared as she recognise were they are heading.

She wants a bed... but not her own.

"Can't I sleep at your house?" She glanced at Trina.

"Sorry hun. I think it's best if you go home. Your mom will be pissed, but it will be HELL if we lie even more. Trust me!"

Cam felt glad that Trina said no, he didn't want to lie anymore. To be perfectly honest.. this night had frightened him.

Joss sisighted over Trinas response but she was too drunk to actually care what her mother would say. She wanted to sleep, not fight with her mom but if she couldn't sleep at Trinas she had no other choice.

The three of them walked up to the front door. Cam felt the door handle and it wasn't looked, so they went inside.

"Josslyn?!"

Carly came running. She stoped when she saw Joss hanging over her two friends, pale and week.

"Hi mom"

Josslyn tries to give her a convincing smile but fails horribly.

"She's fine, just... a bit waisted"

Cam triestries to say something to calm Carly down. But she looks like shes seen a ghost.

"FINE? you got her drunk! there's nothing fine with that"

There was so much anger in her voice.

Trina opened her mouth to try to defend herself but was interrupted by Josslyn.

"For God's sake don't blame them. I drank, no one forced me. And i had the best time away from YOU! And without Cam and Trina I would have sleept on the ground...But i can't fight with you right now. Im going to bed!"

Carly looked at her in shock. When she saw Josslyn, barely being able to stand because she's so waisted she wanted to scream at her, yell. Mostly because she was scared. But It wasn't the right time to parent her with anger. All she could see was how much pain her daughter was in.

Joss started to leave the room, all she could dream of right now was her soft warm bed. But she had no balance and started to wobble so Cam tried to support her so she didn't fall.

"here, take her to the couch"

Carly helped Cam put Joss on the couch. She lied down and passed out directly.

"Are you two ok to walk home?

Carly looked at the two teenagers.

Both nodded.

"Good. I will call your parents tomorrow... thanks for bringing her home"

Cam and Trina left the house, both felt a bit embarrassed.

"This night was intense" Cam looked at Trina.

"Yeah.. But now she has something else to think about than Oscar right?" Trina actually felt a bit worried too. At first she was happy Joss were relaxing but everything escalated soso fast.. But she didn't want to show Cam she was scared, so she she kept her cool on the outside while she were shaking on the inside.

Inside the house: Carly laid a blanket over a sleeping Josslyn. Then she sat in the armchair next to her She's not leaving her side tonight! Carly have been worried all day and night, having the feeling something bad was about to happen. And now she feels disappointed in herself, was this her fault? would it be better if she had said no to Joss. Not letting her go out at all.

But she know she can't have her looked inside to protect her.

Carly must have closed her eyes because when she opened them Josslyn was gone. Carly panics. But then she hear someone upstairs.

"Josslyn?"

Carly walkes towards the sound. She went up to the bathroom door and knocks. "Joss, you okay?" She open the door and sees Josslyn hanging over the toilet.

"I feel really bad mom"

Carly saw the panic in Josslyns eyes. Deep down all she wanted was to scream at her. Say some well chosen worlds to teach Josslyn a lesson. But all she saw was her daughter being small, helpless and she wanted to take the pain away from her.

She went up to Joss and sat down next to her. "Have you puked?" She helped her put her hair in a ponytail.

"Yeah.."

"Okay, that's actually good. If you don't feel sick now you should take a shower and brush your teeth before going to bed. Then you feel much better, and fresher tomorrow"

"Why are you so nice to me mom?"

Carly smiled lovingly at her. "Because I love you and I want to wait until you are completely sober to talk some sense into you, so you will remeber how much trouble your in"

"Okay, that sounded wise... your sooo wise mom. Have I told you that before?"

"No you haven't" She smiled at her. "Do you need to throw up any more?"

Joss shook her head. "No, but I still feel bad"

"Some sleep will help" Carly helped Joss up from the floor.

"Are you okay to take a shower before you go to bed?

Joss nodded.

"Don't look the door. And call me if you need me"

While Joss was showering, Carly went to Josslyns room, she prepared the bed and she put a glas of wather on the night stand.

A few minutes later: Joss walkes in dressed in pyjamas. She's pale and her eyes are red.

"Thanks mom, sorry I was so mean to you"

Carly kissed her on the forehead. "Its okay. Get some sleep now"

Joss laid down on the bed. The room started to spin a little but she was so tired so she fell asleep quickly.

Carly stood in the doorway with tears in her eyes. What can she do to help her little girl?


	5. Chapter 5

The day after: Carly sat down in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, she hasn't been able to sleep at all. Thoughts about what could have happened, and what had happened kept her awake. The clock began approaching ten. Josslyn came into the room, she looked like an ashamed dog.

"Good Morning Darling"

Joss smiled gently at her.

"There is aspirin in the cupboard, think you may need it"

Joss went ahead and took one before she sat down next to her mother.

"So how disappointed are you at me, do you hate me?"

Carly felt uncomfortable. Of course she doesn't hate her daughter, Josslyn is the most important thing in her life. And the fact that Joss asked made her really sad.

"Oh honey, I don't hate you. But you really scared me yesterday "

Josslyn felt how she got tears in her eyes. She had so many mixed feelings from yesterday. She remembers how much fun she had had, she felt for once that she was popular and people from her school talked to her.

She thought it was fun to drink because she hasn't felt so relaxed for a long time. But she hates how she felt during the night and how weak she feels now, and most of all she feels like a rotten egg after how she treated her mother.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened yesterday?"

Carly gave Josslyn a glance that clearly said that now you tell the truth and everything from beginning to end no exceptions.

Josslyn knew that glance too well, and quickly understood that there is no other way than to tell her what she wanted to know.

Joss tried to smile at her.

She started from the beginning with their plan on how to get to the party, she was clear about saying that she WANTED to go so that Carly wouldn't be angry at Cam and Trina. Then she tells her how everything was when they came to Sara's house, who was there, that she met a bunch of girls from New York who she thought were Nice. She mentioned that there were some older guys there, but she avoided mentioning that she was with Rick. Carly wouldn't understand that everything was innocent, she would get angry and probably try to find him or in the worst case send Sonny on him. When Joss now thought back in the evening, she was happy to think of Rick, not in a romantic way, but she had felt safe in his company.

When she then told that she received drinks from strangers Carly sighed loudly.

"You did what? Do you understand how dangerous that is?"

"Let me just tell you the story before you judge me"

Joss continued, and when she mentioned that she got angry with Cam, she got anxiety. It was only now that she heard herself telling the story that she realized how badly she treated her best friend. She continued to tell the story until the last shot she drank. Then everything was black.

"Then I don't remember much more..."

Carly struggled to keep the tears inside her eyes. She felt how she became red in her face of anger and horror.

"Josslyn, do you understand how bad things could have gone?

She gave Joss a loving hug.

"You must never do this again! Do you understand that? "

Josslyn nodded.

"I'm so glad your okay"

Carly wanted to say so much. She wanted to be harder and angrier with Josslyn, but she couldn't. She was too scared and worried.

"Mom, I have to call the Cam and Trina and apologize"

Carly understood. "You have nice friends, cherish that"

Carly was ready for Josslyn to walk away to make the call, but she was still sitting at the table.

"is something wrong?"

Joss looked down the table. "I didn't want to say it, but I think I lost my bag yesterday. With my phone and wallet "

Carly looked shocked at her but then she remembered "No it is probably left on the couch" she stood up and walked towards the living room.

Josslyn could then hear a happy. "Here it is!"

But then it was quiet. It took several minutes before Carly came back.

"Mom?"

Carly came in, pale.

"Something else you want to tell me?"

Josslyn was feeling very confused. "Like What?"

Carly put a Joint on the table. "It fell out when I took up your bag. So, you are taking drugs now too? What the hell Josslyn "

Josslyn looked at the joint. She has no memory of it. And she has no idea how it got into her bag.

" Say Something "

"Mom, I don't know where it comes from. You know I hate drugs "Joss really tried to defend herself.

"I didn't think you were the one who took drinks from strangers either, but you're full of surprises. Any more secret you want to tell me about, perhaps your pregnant too? "

"Mom, now you're not fair," Josslyn was so upset that she stood up.

"Not fair? What do you think I should do? My daughter is heading down a very dangerous hole and I feel very lost"

They both stared intensely at each other.

"Whose number is it?" Carly pointed at the Joint.

Josslyn shrugged. "How do I know I haven't seen it before!"

"So, then you don't care if I call and check?"

Josslyn got a little nervous. But she was completely honest, she doesn't know where it comes from or whose it is.

Carly took out her phone and hit the number.

She was greeted by a voice message. "Hi, its Rick, If I'm not responding I'm most likely hung over or at school. Leave a message and I will respond when I'm alive again.

Carly sighted hard.

"Does it refresh your memory if I say Rick?"

Carly looked at Josslyn who became completely silent.

"So, who is he?"

Josslyn avoided looking at her mother instead, she continued looking down at the floor.

"I met him yesterday"

"Yesterday. When you two got high and drunk together. Is that why you do not remember anything? Was he the one that gave you the alcohol? "

"We just talked. I'm sure I didn't smoke. What do you want me to do, leave urine sample? "

"It may not be such a stupid idea. Mabey I should take you to the hospital"

Carly don't know at all how to continue the conversation, she feels so lost. I would calm her nerves to take Joss to the hospital just to check that everything is okay and se so no one spiced her drink and that's why she don't remember anything.

"How old is he?"

Joss became silent again.

"Josslyn How old is he?"

"Older..."

"How much older?"

Josslyn sat down on the chair again and remained silent.

Carly raised her voice almost screaming.

"Okay, Have I understood this right. You spent the evening with an older man, drank so much that you don't remember anything. Taking drugs and doing god knows what, and then lying about It?"

"I said I didn't take drugs! I made a mistake and went to a party yesterday. But I'm a teenager, sure I'll get to make one little mistake. I've been a perfect daughter all my life haven't I? And I'm not lying to you mom"

Now she stood up to leave the room.

"Were not done talking about this Josslyn!"

Joss looked crossed at Carly.

"You don't listen to me, and I have a killer headache.. I'm going to rest for a while and I don't want to be near you"

"Of course you have a sore head after all the poison you put in your body last night. But you stay here until I have been told the whole truth "

"The Truth about what?" Joss felt how she had lost her patience.

"Do I need to send you away to a camp or something? What do you need from me? Because its clear you need help. And what happened between you and this Rick guy? "

Joss felt how she cooked with anger. "Send me away? For one party?! Are you insane? And I said I just talked to Rick. What do you think happened, that we had sex? "

Carly was completely silent. It was a long time since she saw Josslyn so angry. But she had to know.

"Well, did you sleep with him?"

"Are you for real" Joss started crying. "I love Oscar. I will always love Oscar. Do you really think I would do that to him? Wait a few weeks after his death and then have sex with a random guy. Mom I don't know if I'll ever be able to love another guy again. And that you think I'm capable of doing something like that shatters my heart. So, thanks for believing in me "

Joss grabbed her bag from Carly and walked quickly

up to her room. She laid herself on the bed and cried.

Carly sat down at the kitchen table again. She felt extremely confused and sad. Josslyn has just as she said never made any major mistakes. But the way in she now acts is frightened Carly.

Carly is thinking for a long time whether she should go up to Josslyn or let her be alone.

But finally she comes up with an another idea.

She calls Cam.


End file.
